


"I have a favor to ask you"

by Kisu102



Series: Settpheltober 2020 [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dominant Bottom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisu102/pseuds/Kisu102
Summary: - Phe-phel… -Sett could barely catch his breath, his expression in pain and desperation - please… - Sett gasped for air moving his arms and making the chains that tied his wrists to the bedpost make a clunking sound. - Let… me… - Aphelios placed his hand in Sett´s chest gathering support for himself as he took in Sett inside of him once more. Sett groaned between pain and pleasure while he looked at his beautiful lover on top of him. Sett was in awe, the moonlight that was coming in from the window bathed Aphelios which was wearing that exquisite piece of lingerie Sett had bought for him, but what really took Sett aback was Aphelios expression. His smile was not the pure and innocent one he would gift Sett when he would tell him he loved him, It was one obsessed, possessive, almost laughing at how vulnerable Sett was under him, how did his sweet gentle lover become such a thing?
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Series: Settpheltober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954261
Kudos: 29





	"I have a favor to ask you"

**Author's Note:**

> In this work and all future works of SettPhel, I some special headcanons that I know are not canon. 
> 
> 1- Aphelios is not a mute in this story but the constant intake of the poison has destroyed his voice making it sound broken.   
> 2- Aphelios does not like his voice and he usually signs unless he is too excited or in a special occasion.   
> 3- The grit animation for Sett happens when he is close to a strong orgasm. 
> 
> With this said, I hope to not see in the comments that Aphelios is not a mute and he doesn't need to sign, I am aware. 
> 
> With nothing more to say, I hope you enjoy!

\- Phel! - Sett entered the house with a smile and a bag in his hand, Aphelios, who was just drinking tea in the living room, gave a small smile to his lover while he signed “Welcome back” to which Sett gave even a bigger smile while he almost shouted - I´m back! - Sett put the bag on the coffee table and approached Aphelios to give him a bear hug that no one had asked for but Aphelios just smiled, struggling for air, and hugged him back. When he was released he noticed the bag and pointed at it curiously. Sett smiled partly apologetic and partly flirtatious. - I have a favor to ask you… - Aphelios looked at Sett confused as he pulled Aphelios into him by the waist. - for tonight… - Sett whispered in Aphelios ear and slightly nibbled on it making Aphelios´ face become red and take his hand over to his mouth trying to hide his embarrassment. 

The day went just as usual, except for Sett groping Aphelios here and there while he did his chores. Sett couldn’t deny that sometimes he despised his work for being too busy to spend time with Aphelios and that he had been waiting for a while now to have a day off that matched his lover´s days off to finally embrace him to his heart’s content. Sett was almost as his limit, he was just thinking that he wanted the night to come faster. Aphelios clearly noticed as Sett wasn´t really hiding it so after they shared their evening tea, Aphelios put his book down surprising Sett who was cuddling by his side with his own book, Aphelios turned to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips taken Sett by surprise. Aphelios signed “I’m gonna get ready”, he stood up, took the bag in the coffee table, and left to the bathroom in his room. Sett followed him with his eyes almost tasting him, quickly got up after Aphelios entered his room, and went to his own room to shower. 

After around an hour, Sett hears a knock on his door and opens it to see Aphelios in his bathrobe avoiding Sett´s eyes which only makes Sett more eager to take him. “Come to my room” Aphelios signs embarrassed before Sett takes him hand gently and kisses it - Let's go - Sett takes the lead guiding Aphelios into his own room for his own comfort and just as they cross the door Sett pulls Aphelios to him by the hand he was holding, almost with no more self-control, he began kissing Aphelios as if he hadn’t seen him in years. Aphelios could feel Sett´s fangs as he kissed him playing with his tongue making him unable to breathe properly, he could feel Sett´s body growing hot as he let go of his hand and began to undo Aphelios bathrobe letting him breathe for a bit while he nibbled on his neck Aphelios place his arms around Sett´s neck for support and to hold him closer. 

\- Can I? - Sett whispers in Aphelios ear making him gasp slightly but he has other plans in mind. Aphelios let´s go of Sett and put some distance between them. 

Sett stood in place in fear he had done something Aphelios didn´t like but he quickly felt his pants be too tight on him as he examined Aphelios, bathrobe now on the floor, and his lover wearing that black lace lingerie he had bought for him. It was a perfect size. Aphelios looked at Sett embarrassed feeling how he was getting eaten by Sett´s gaze. His white-pale skin made the black lace look shinier, his nipples barely visible under the bikini style lace bra but so much enticing for Sett, which licked his lips and bit his lip while gazing down on Aphelios to examine the thin lace panty that matched with the bra, the small black ribbons on the sides, the way they adorned Aphelios hips and how it tried to contain the half erection his lover had by now. - It suits you even better than what I thought it would… - Sett smiled like a predator ready to eat up his prey but Aphelios put a hand up between them to stop him which surprised Sett - w-what’s wrong? - 

Aphelios looked at him with a serious expression “I have a favor to ask you too”. Aphelios walked over to a corner of his room and grabbed a mildly heavy bag. 

-W-what is it? - Sett looked confused but Aphelios only looked back at him and pointed at the bed, asking for him to lay down on it. Sett looked at him for a bit but just smiled intrigued - very well - He laid down on his back to which Aphelios hastily came closer and took Sett´s wrists to raise them up towards the bedpost, Sett looked up to see what Aphelios was doing and he grasped a glimpse of the heavy chains and how Aphelios put a soft leather handcuff on one wrist and then another. - What? - Aphelios finished and looked back at Sett with a tender smile but Sett noticed, Aphelios eyes weren’t matching his tender expression, there was something dark about them he couldn’t pinpoint at the time. 

\- Aphelios gracefully got in the bed, on top of Sett, he lowered himself until able to give Sett a small but lusty kiss. - Is this ok? - Aphelios said in his broken raspy deteriorated voice, the voice that made Sett lose all control whenever he heard it. Sett groaned as he felt himself grow under Aphelios and his lover only smiled. He accommodated himself sitting with his legs each to one side of Sett and began kissing Sett with the same desperation that he had before but this time Aphelios was fighting for control. Sett obviously was not just gonna give it to him, which he found very interesting that his small beautiful Phel would even try, he was Sett, The Boss of Navori, the King of the - 

\- Ung! - Sett tensed up without being able to finish his thoughts Aphelios gave him a second to rest from the kisses while rubbing Sett´s crotch forcibly with his hand over his pants - P-phel that´s -   
Does it hurt? - Aphelios asked knowingly and with an unapologetic smile. Sett had enough, he wasn't gonna let Aphelios take control he tried to reach for him but was stopped by the chains against the bedpost - Oh, Sett… - Phel used his free hand to brush Sett´s cheek while wearing a pitiful smile, - You didn't think I would use normal chains on a weak ass bedpost, do you? - Sett looked at Phel surprised, maybe even a bit scared but most of all, aroused, which Phel could feel on Sett´s crotch - I see you understand now… - Aphelios shifted getting rid of all of Sett´s clothes and admiring Sett´s huge cock with starving eyes for a moment, he lowered himself and placed his faces just inches from Sett´s painful erection - I am in control tonight - 

Aphelios took Sett´s cock with his two hands beginning to slowly masturbate his lover while he kept the tip of his tongue doing small circles around the cock´s tip. Sett groaned and looked down at Aphelios which looked at him back while he opened his mouth and showed his mouth and tongue to Sett, which tried to move once more but the chains stopped him, he wanted to shove his cock in that mouth, he wanted to push Aphelios head into it and choke him with it, he wanted it so badly and judging by Aphelios abusive smile, he knew he did. Sett gulped as he saw Aphelios get up on his knees again, - I´ll give you what you want, but you have to give me something back first… - Aphelios turned around giving his back to Sett and then lowered himself presenting his ass to Sett - Lick - Sett was taken aback but he would be lying is he said he didn´t enjoy it. As told, Sett moved a bit closer and began to lick Aphelios´ balls and hole from over the lingerie, for the first time in the night he felt regret of telling him to put it on. Aphelios bit his lip feeling the pleasure building up - You are so good at it… I’ll give you a reward - Aphelios fulfilled his part of the deal and slowly took in Sett´s cock in his mouth which Sett had to stop himself from coming immediately. Aphelios mouth was small and he wasn't even able to take in half of Sett´s erection without hurting himself but that´s what he liked about it. Sett was at his limit, he began to thrust his hips into Aphelios mouth but as soon as he felt it, Aphelios stood up on his knees sitting on Sett´s chest he slightly looked back at Sett, who had a desperate and confused expression, and smiled - Not yet - 

\- What about… my reward… - Sett said in a strained voice. 

\- You'll get it - Aphelios moved back showing now all of his front to Sett. His cock was trying to escape the lingerie panty and Sett was even able to see half of Aphelios dick placed against his abs due to the elastic of the panty keeping it in place. - How do I look Sett? - Phel slightly laid down for Sett to be able to see his whole cock and wet hole. Sett´s brain almost stopped working. It wasnt the first time he had seen Aphelios lusting for him but never in such a way and it was the first time to see him in such garments that fuck, they suited him so very well. 

\- You… are so extraordinarily sexy and beautiful… I love you - Sett slowly said in a daze, for a moment he couldn’t even believe such a man was his lover. Aphelios was clearly surprised by the answer and looked away for a second clearly embarrassed. He paused on his show and came closer to Sett to give him a tender but heated kiss which Sett gladly took, Aphelios then petted Sett ears gently and smiled full of love in his eyes.

\- I love you, Settrigh - Sett quickly tried to embrace his lover was stopped once again by the chains to which Aphelios giggled entertained as he returned to his previous position, showing Sett everything. - Look at me, Sett. - Aphelios moved the panty out of the way to show Sett his craving hole - I… want you here - Sett moved with more strength hurting his wrists a bit but still unable to free himself. 

\- Let me give it to you, Phel. - Aphelios smiled and placed one finger in his entrance. 

\- Let me get ready then… - Phel began fingering himself while Sett looked closely how his lover introduced one finger into himself, the slight gasps of Aphelios, while sliding the finger in and out, reached Sett´s ears just making him more desperate, more upset, he looked at Aphelios which had a cocky smile in his face - my face is not where you should be looking, you´ll miss the show… - he finished his words with a moan as he put in a second finger stretching himself and brushing his prostate with his fingertips he was enjoying himself probably way too much, the feeling that he knew that Sett would’ve taken him, ravish him, broken him, he looked at Sett which was clearly trembling, his lover was at his limit 

\- Phel… - Aphelios smiled knowingly 

\- What is it? - He asked slowly. Sett looked at him pissed, at his limit, frustrated. 

\- I want to put it in… - Aphelios took out his fingers and looked down at Sett. 

\- You have to ask nicely, have I taught you no manners? - Sett was surprised and even more pissed but Aphelios' expression only aroused him more, he couldn’t take this anymore. 

\- Please, Phel… Let me put it in… - Sett ended with a pleading expression almost like a puppy. 

\- Very well - Aphelios moved back and sat just on top of Sett´s cock making him groaned between pain and pleasure. - It's time you get your reward… - Aphelios reached for a small bottle in the side of the bed and poured some of the liquid into Sett´s cock making him tremble again from the coldness. - Don’t worry, it’ll get hot soon enough - Aphelios then took out his panty untying it from one side. - I bet this will look great on you too… - Aphelios began to tie up the panty tightly around the base of Sett´s cock. 

\- W-What are you doing? - 

\- Giving you your reward - 

\- Phel wai - Sett was not able to finish as he loudly groaned when Aphelios took in all of him in one movement. Aphelios himself had to take a moment to recover as Sett´s huge cock had opened him up and pushed his prostate almost all the way in. Aphelios cock began to drip with precum and his expression was lost in lust and pleasure. - A-Are you okay, Phel? - Sett looked as Aphelios recovered and looked down on him with an expression he had never seen before in his lover full of lust and possessiveness, Sett felt that he was in danger and he loved it. Aphelios began to move his hips in a slight circular motion feeling of Sett opening him up, the pulsating cock against his walls, pushing his prostate every time he made a full circle until he felt he was at his limit, he stopped and looked back at Sett, which recognized his lover’s expression immediately, he was close. Sett wanted to grab the man's hips and pushed him into his cock roughly, he wanted to give it to Phel until he couldn’t recognize himself anymore. Sett cursed under his breath because of the chains but he began to thrust his hips into Aphelios making him moan loudly until he placed his hand on Sett´s chest for support and began to move into Sett making him reach as deeply as he could while he was unconsciously tightening because of all the arousal and Sett´s expression of wanting to cum. 

\- P-phel… let me… - Aphelios kept riding him, hard and raw feeling Sett rearranging his insides, abusing his prostate and the feeling of his balls hitting Sett´s abs with every thrust, he was in bliss, but he wanted to try something first. He changed the pace making it quicker and as harder as he could just looking at Sett losing it. - I- I’m gonna! Phel, Stop! - Aphelios smiled accomplished as Sett lifted his body in pain and pleasure and fear. His whole body tightened and Aphelios didnt stop fucking him. Sett was almost out of himself, he had never had a dry orgasm in his life before and the fact that Aphelios was not stopping did not make it any better he was kept in this limbo of pure pleasure that he was not able to control nor endure it was just as he kept cumming and he couldn’t stop, he just began to shout Aphelios nickname name in lust and enjoyment fighting the chains again in order to ravish him, his hair began to become slightly blonde and his energy began to hurt the chains 

\- It's time~ - Aphelios moaned picking up the pace and coming closer to Sett to kiss him messily while the kept thrusting his hips into Sett taking him deeply but hitting his own sweet spot with each thrust, while he was feeling reaching to his limit he moved his hand to Sett´s crotch undoing the knot on the panty, freeing Sett´s cock, to which he immediately began cumming pouring his everything into Aphelios while he came too in Sett´s abs. 

\- After some minutes Sett slowly tried to regain his breath and moved his arms to hug Aphelios only to notice he had broken the chains in the end. He sighed, still dazed, and not able to get a grasp of everything that had happened. Aphelios groaned in pain and Sett looked down to find him looking back. - Your dick… still inside…- Sett smiled, Aphelios expression had gone back to his embarrassed and shy self. 

\- Aight - Sett moved while still holding Aphelios close to his chest. Aphelios could feel Sett´s cum coming out but he was too embarrassed to say anything about it. He would have to clean up a lot after that. - Are you okay? - Aphelios looked up and smiled while nodding then panicked a bit and looked away, red in the face. 

\- You? - Sett gave him a kiss on the cheek and made Aphelios look back at him. 

\- You surprised me… not gonna lie… but, it was very hot… - Sett looked away a bit embarrassed - maybe we should do it again… other time… - Aphelios looked at him surprised, and giggled soundlessly. He then moved up slowly and used the key inside the nightstand to take the cuffs off. - Ah, sorry I broke them… I think? - Aphelios smiled until he noticed how red and hurt were Sett´s wrists. Sett noticed the guilt in Aphelios eyes and brushed his cheek with one hand - It’s ok, I’m tough, I can take it, also, a little pain made it even better… - Aphelios looked surprised but still apologetic - For real, Phel, it´s ok… - Sett already knew that he was gonna ask if it was really okay, he just had experience reading his expressions. Aphelios smiled and nodded as a sign that he believed him. - Now come - Sett moved and carried Aphelios in his arms, princess style to which Aphelios just looked curiously at Sett. - Let's get cleaned up for round two! - Aphelios laughed and softly caressed Sett´s chest lovingly.

\- Let´s, then - He looked up at Sett and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek even though he talked in a seductive tone. Sett got slightly embarrassed but smiled cockily and excited while taking Aphelios to the bathroom.


End file.
